onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/751 Prediction
Title: Rekindled Cover: Bartolomeo does something cute with a koala. Page 1 Fujitora: Oh? And who exactly might this little brother of yours be? Sabo: Oh, so suddenly you're curious about what a revolutionary has to say, eh Isamora? Fujitora: It's Fujitora. No matter. We can simply force the information out of you later. Sabo: Too bad there won't be a later. Page 2 Bastille: Attack! Some soldiers fire at Sabo, but the bullets pass harmlessly through him. Fujitora: I see you're learning quickly how to control your new powers. Sabo: It's a work in progress. Let me show you what I can already do. Flame Whip! A stream of flames shoots from his staff which he then swings at the soldiers, taking out the first row. Page 3 Sabo: Hate to do this to you, I know you're only following orders. Believe me, I've been there. Soldier: Your sympathy means nothing. You can't escape. Sabo: Wanna bet? Towering Inferno! Sabo rises high off the ground on a pillar of fire. He then jumps off it, sailing over the marines. Maynard: You little brat. You think this is funny? Page 4 Sabo: Fire is no joke. Didn't your mother ever teach you never to turn your back on an open flame? Maynard: You think I'll fall for that old trick? Sabo: No, but it will, on you. Maynard turns around to see the tower of fire start to fall toward him. He gets out of the way at the last second, but several more soldiers are taken out. Page 5 Sabo: Ashes, ashes, it all falls down. Fujitora: You had the perfect chance to escape, and yet you're still here. How could Dragon's right hand be so foolish? Sabo: I never said I was going to run away, I just wanted to show you I could. Bastille: Fin Cutter! Sabo: Whoa there, big fella. Didn't anyone teach you not to interrupt grownups? Too bad for you your mask has holes in it. Dragon Claw! The vice admiral's mask shatters, the blow to the head sending him reeling back. Page 6 Bastille: You little punk. I'll show you. Horde Mauler! Sabo: So this is the famous "Shark Slayer" at work. Bastille pushes Sabo back as his sword clashes with Sabo's pipe staff. This goes on for a little bit. Bastille: Not bad, for a brat. Sabo: Now I see why you wanted to move the battle. Clever, but not clever enough. I'll be getting back to your friends now. Bastille: Like hell you will! Page 7 Sabo dodges Bastille's next strike by jumping into the air and quickly doing a flip over Bastille's head. Bastille for some reason can't see him after he jumps. Bastille: Where did he...AAAH! Sabo: And Blast Off! Sabo lands on the back of the vice admiral's head and, using it as a spring board, launches himself away from the vice admiral, leaving him dazed with minor burns. Page 8 Marine: He defeated Vice Admiral Bastille! Maynard: So where did he... Fujitora: Above you! Maynard and the others look up, but can't see Sabo until the last second, when he lands in the middle of them in a crouching position. Sabo: Ring of Fire! Soldiers (screaming from flames): Aaaaaah! Maynard (who had jumped back just in time): Where the hell did he...? Fujitora: Could you guys really not see him? He had nothing to hide behind! Page 9 Maynard: It was heat refraction. I doubt a novice like him could have intentionally pulled this off, but with this enclosed space getting direct sunlight coupled with his flames, he was actually able to bend the light around himself so we couldn't see him. Sabo: I did? Cool! Maynard: Soru! Sabo: Damn, he's fast, aah! The fight tips in Maynard's favor as Sabo has a hard time keeping up with the attacks. He doesn't dodge all of them. Sabo: You're pretty good. You should have entered the tournament that was going on earlier. Page 10 Maynard (clearly irritated): Smug bastard. Shigan! Sabo: Finger shot!...? Sabo manages to use the gun technique Ace used against Van Augur, intercepting the Shigan and causing a reasonably sized explosion, surprising both sides. Maynard: What the... Sabo: How did I do that? Page 11 After the dust clears, Sabo and Maynard are both catching their breath while taking cover behind some rubble. Sabo (thinking): This power can do more than I thought it could. Ace probably mastered so much more beyond this too. Wow. If only I could have seen him in action...This is not the time for that. I gotta think of something... Maynard (thinking): This kid is better than I thought. He's mastering that fruit way too fast for his own good. I can see why he's Dragon's #2. I would love to know who this kid brother of his is. If the younger emulates this guy, his rap sheet is probably as long as Bastille's sword. Now's my chance to strike. Sabo: Now where did that dude in the giant speedo go? Maynard (breaking through the rubble Sabo had ducked behind): Soru! Page 12 Sabo (while flying back): Aaah! Surprise attaacking bastard. Sabo lands on his back and Maynard pounces from above to deliver a huge punch. Sabo dodges at the last second and Maynard's fist hit's the ground, sending up a bunch of rocks around Maynard. Sabo (snapping his fingers): Cinder Burst! All at once, the rocks around Maynard explode simultaneously. Page 13 Maynard (moving toward Sabo): Clever move, brat. But you'll have to do better than that. Sabo: Firewall! A wall of fire forms between him and Maynard. Sabo: I'm through with this. Burning Shroud! Flames begin to surround Maynard on all sides and close in on him. Maynard (looking worried): I never knew you were so heartless. Page 14 Sabo: Flame En- He is about to have the flames engulf Maynard, but something from his past flashes in his mind, making him stop cold and extinguish his flames. Maynard (looking at Sabo, who is now shaking): The problem with kids like you is you get too cocky too quickly. He delivers a devestating punch to Sabo's face, knocking him into some trash cans. Maynard: Someone has to knock you down before you can actually claim to know anything! Page 15 Sabo stands back up carefully and gets back into a fighting stance. Maynard: You still want to go after all that? What good will it do? I don't know why you wasted so much time with me either. Sabo (looking around): Oh shit, where's that old guy!? Maynard: On his way to your little pirate and revolutionary friends, I'm sure. Sabo: Crap! Maynard: Hm, so your brother is with them, is he? Page 16 (Scene change) Baby 5: I'm bored with waiting, I'm getting a piece of this action. Dellinger: But you heard the boss, we aren't supposed to- Baby 5: This action needs me! And I need it! She jumps down from the plateau and intercepts one of the groups. Page 17 Ideo: We got company, 12 o'clock high! Bluegilly: Who is that? Cavendish: That's one of the Donquixote officers! Look out! Baby 5 lands, a gatling gun formed on each arm. Baby 5: Hi boys, how about keeping this girl company for a while? Category:Blog posts